She Is Love
by StarbucksOD22
Summary: In an attempt to throw Jake off, Miley pretends to be dating Lilly. What happens when Miley starts to wish that she and Lilly really were together? How will Lilly deal with this whole thing? Liley slash
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hannah Montana or much of anything, etc, etc, etc, this is my disclaimer, yada, yada, yada. :)

Chapter One

"So Miley, what do ya say? Go out with me?" Jake asked for the millionth time. Miley ran agitated fingers through her chestnut locks.

"Jake…"

"You won't get anyone hotter than me."

"The truth is, I'm not into your type," Miley sighed, formulating a hasty, desperate plan that could possibly ruin the rest of her high school career.

"I'm the perfect guy, come on," he said again and grinned his 'irresistible' move star grin. As Hannah, she was accustomed to that sort of thing so she was completely unaffected.

"I'm a lesbian!" she blurted out. In truth, she was bisexual, but nobody else knew that. Who cared at this point? Jake had been harassing her ever since that first stupid flower.

"I'm the cure!"

"I have a girlfriend!" Her desperate tone caught his predatory-like attention and he smirked, obviously not believing her. In an attempt to throw him off, she scanned the crowd wildly for any female she could find.

"Who?"

"Lilly!" she cried finally, seeing her blonde best friend weaving through the wave of basketball boys.

"You're dating Lilly?" Jake asked in confusion.

"You're dat- What?" Lilly whisper-yelled to Miley, eyes widened and shocked expression on her beautiful face.

"Isn't that right, Lils? We're dating, and you'd absolutely hate it if I started going out with Jake," the brunette said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," she agreed as what was going on finally dawned her. She poked Jake hard in the chest. "So step off mah woman!"

Jake, still trying to wrap his brain around this new bit of information, said nothing, only stumbled backward before he turned around and walked away. Miley giggled hysterically until Lilly thwapped her on the arm.

"Since I'm dating you, how the heck am I gonna go to Prom with Casey?"

"Spacey Casey? You're way too good for him anyway, Lils," Miley sighed, trying to discourage the fear from rising inside of her chest. She could not have Jake finding out they weren't really going on. She gave Lilly a begging, hopeful look, eliciting a reluctant sigh from the blonde surfer. "We don't even have to change how we hang out or anything! Just… hold my hand at school when Jake's looking or whatever. Please Lilly! I introduced you to Tony Crow last week!"

"Tony Hawk," Lilly corrected as her resolve began to weaken. "Fine, Miley. But you owe me a week's worth of nachos. And not what you would eat in a week either. What _I_ would eat in a week."

"Fine," she grumbled, her wallet already feeling significantly emptier. Lilly's stomach began to roar. "I guess you wanna start now."

Rico's nachos were extremely overpriced and totally not the best which is why Miley didn't see how Lilly continued to inhale a few days' worth of allowance in nachos. Her heart skipped a beat as she began to study her best friend. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, sparkling in the sun. Miley's fingers began to twitch at her sides, and she wanted, weirdly, so badly just to comb her fingers through the blonde hair. The brunette's eyes wandered over Lilly's smooth skin; Lillian Truscott had a beautiful face. Lilly's oceanic eyes sparkled, swirled, invited Miley to drown in their beautiful depths. Miley's heart began to sputter in her chest as confusion washed over her like an unexpected wave. Those beautiful oceanic eyes of her best friend narrowed in her direction.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh… You have b- You have something on your face," Miley said, clearing her throat. She watched in amusement as Lilly scrubbed at her face trying to get the nonexistent speck off.

"Did I get it?" Lilly asked, hand stilling on her cheek. Deciding to tease her best friend some more, Miley shook her head. It only made Lilly groan. "You do it then."

A thrill danced up Miley's spine. She ignored it, however, and leaned over to wipe 'it' from her cheek. The ex-popstar reveled in the smooth skin beneath her fingertips, slowly brushing the pads of her fingers over a spot on Lilly's cheek. Realizing she'd been doing that for more than was necessary, she cleared her throat, huskily muttering a 'Got it.' She felt the heat creeping up in her cheeks.

"I gotta go, Lils. Text me later," Miley called as she dashed off toward her house, barely hearing Lilly's mumble of agreement.

*L*I*L*E*Y*

Seventeen-year-old Miley Stewart was hiding. Hiding like a three year old from a vacuum cleaner. Or a dog… Her earphones shut out any other noises as her favorite song filtered through the speakers. She let her eyes flutter shut as she concentrated only on the lyrics and the lead singer's voice. The cell phone she'd switched on silent hours ago blinked with unread messages and missed calls. Blue eyes opened to stare unseeingly at her wall. Suddenly, a flash of gold appeared from underneath the balcony. Confusion and curiosity settled in but she didn't move. A figure appeared silhouetted in the moonlight. The curves were familiar to her.

_Lilly…_

"Mile," she said softly as she sat beside her on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Prom," the brunette replied easily, taking the earphones out of her ears so she could give Lilly her full attention.

"Worried that Jake will find out we're not a real couple?"

"Yeah," she lied. For once, if Lilly saw through her, she didn't comment.

"You haven't answered any of my texts or calls," the blonde commented. Miley turned tired blue eyes on her best friend. "Okay. Wanna watch a movie? I brought one with me."

Miley smiled genuinely. "Sounds good, Lils."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You two are dating and you didn't even tell me?" Oliver demanded angrily as he waited for them by their lockers.

"Shush, Oaken," Miley snapped. "I'll explain _after_ school."

She felt a warm hand snake into her own, recognizing immediately that it was Lilly's. Turning questioning eyes upon her friend, Lilly discretely nodded toward Jake who was staring at them, analyzing their every movement. Miley gave her friends a tight-lipped smile as the butterfly in her stomach turned to two, which turned to four, which turned to eight, as Lilly began to stroke the back of her hand with her thumb. Oliver looked at them with hurt brown eyes.

_Later_, Miley mouthed. _I promise._

Oliver finally broke into a cheesy-sleazy grin. "So can I get a vid of you guys makin' out?"

Lilly used her free hand to punch him in the shoulder just as the bell rang.

"Gotta get to Math, I'll catch y'all at lunch," Miley said. She felt Jake's eyes on them once more, and, feeling brave, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lilly's cheek. The brunette walked briskly away, thankful that nobody could see the blush ruthlessly rising in her cheeks.

_What's wrong with me? _Miley asked herself as she glared at the equations on the board. _It's just because I feel weird about doing this with my female best friend. Right? Because it's awkward?_

She let her head fall to her desk, not even caring about the occasional odd glances from her classmates.

*L*I*L*E*Y*

"How was Math?" Lilly asked as she gazed not so subtly at Casey Taylor. Miley felt an unfamiliar feeling rise in her chest, but she ignored it for the sake of her sanity.

"Good."

"Have you seen Jake since this morning?"

"Good."

"Miley?" Lilly asked concernedly and looked at her best friend.

"Huh?" the brunette girl responded dumbly, meeting her friend's worried gaze over her plate of school food. She looked back down to her fries as if she was trying to decide which one she would be eating first.

"Miley? What's going on with you today?"

"I'm tired, Lils, that's all."

"Hey ladies," Oliver winked. He sat down beside Lilly and stole one of her chips. "What's wrong with Miley?"

"Nothing! Jeeze, can't y'all leave a girl alone?" she demanded, her accent slipping through in her irritation. "I'm just tired."

"Having a lover's spat?" came Jake's snide question. Perfect. Her day was just getting better and better.

"Don't you have some cardboard zombies to slay?" she snapped. Lilly came to stand protectively by her side. She put a hand on the brunette's arm, but Miley just shrugged it off. "Can't you see I don't even want to talk to you anymore, Jake?"

"I don't buy that."

"Fine," Miley growled, turning to Lilly. She brought their lips together, ignoring the fire blazing to life in her stomach. She kissed her best friend so passionately that the sounds of cat calls and wolf whistles surrounded her like a roaring crowd at a Hannah concert. "Happy?"

With that, she stormed away. Her cheeks were red, and she was feeling… A little excited. She wanted nothing more to turn around and kiss Lilly like that again, to run her fingers through that blonde hair and feel Lilly's hands caress her back gently. Her heart was skipping random beats. Her breathing was shallow. She wanted to go home.

_Click! _The lock on the bathroom stall slid into place and she let the warm tears fall down her face because she knew exactly what was wrong.

She was falling in love with her best friend.

*L*I*L*E*Y*

"I'm sorry," she apologized for the hundredth time to the blonde. "I was PMSing, and everything was just way too stressful."

"Okay," Lilly said, her voice a little distorted by the phone. "Why'd you kiss me like that…?"

"Spur of the moment thing," Miley sighed. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Kissing me?" the blonde joked and laughed a little. "It's cool, Miles. We all get a little crazy sometimes. So have you decided if you were bringing Hannah out of retirement this summer?"

Thankful for the change in the topic, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Nah, Hannah's pretty much gone forever. It's just Miley now."

"Good, Hannah was getting a big head. Sleepover Friday night?"

"Always," Miley answered. "See you in the morning! You might as well just bring your overnight bag by tomorrow morning before school."

"Will do, captain! Night, Miles."

"Night, Lilly," the brunette replied softly. She ended the call and folded up her phone, not even bothering to look at the time. Sleep would not come easily tonight anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anything like that, etc. etc.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated much. I don't have internet at home so my opportunity at access is rare. Hopefully I'll have longer chapters so it won't be too terribly bad :) Anyway, hope you enjoy, dearest readers!

Chapter Three

The school day was average, the sleepover was average, most everything that day was average. Except Miley, who gazed at Lilly when she thought she could get away with it. The feeling of her blonde best friend's lips against hers still lingered, soft, faintly tasting of the sucker she'd been happily eating earlier. Miley's blue eyes drifted down to gaze at Lilly's lips. There were slightly parted as Lilly fell asleep, curled close to Miley's side. The brunette's own lips tingled and screamed at her to kiss Lilly again and again, but Miley's hands only balled up into fists. Angry at herself and her feelings, she turned away from Lilly and fell asleep on the edge of the bed, getting the farthest away from Lilly as she could.

However, that was not how she woke up. She woke up pressed into the surfer's side with her hand traitorously resting on the other girl's exposed tanned hip. The butterflies erupted in her tummy again, and she tore herself away. This could not be happening. It just cannot happen. This was all a plan to get Jake off her back at least until after Prom, and here she was… _Falling_ for Lilly.

She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Lilly was breathing heavy like she usually did; it was better than when the blonde was sick and snored so loudly all of Malibu rumbled. However, today, that heavy breathing was sending Miley somewhere totally different when her eyes closed. She could imagine the surfer's hands trailing over heated flesh, threading themselves in her chestnut locks, caressing her jaw gently… Warmth exploded in Miley until she couldn't breathe. She was suffocating in this new, all together horrifying experience. The ex-popstar had to find a way to counteract the current hotness, and the only thing she could thing of was a cold shower. So there she stood in all her glory under a freezing waterfall of water at three in the morning trying to rid herself of the highly inappropriate thought processes generally concerning her very best friend.

"Miley?" came a timid voice after three soft knocks. "What are you doing? It's almost four."

"N-Nothing," she called back after a moment of silence.

"You're taking a shower," Lilly pointed out, "and we have to get up super early or Jerkson will eat all of our waffles."

"Nine isn't super early, Lills," Miley snorted, running fingers through her shampoo-soaked hair. She heard the door open, and she yelped in surprise as she saw her best friend's shadow situate herself on the bathroom counter.

"What's going on, Miles?" the blonde asked softly. "You've been acting different."

_Of course she would have noticed_, Miley thought bitterly. How did she ever even think for a moment she was being subtle? She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, vulnerable yet distracted with the fact she was naked and Lilly was only a shower curtain away.

"You can tell me, you know."

"I know," the ex-popstar replied softly. "I just… I'm missing Hannah, and this whole Jake thing is aggravating. I just want him off my back for good."

_And I just want you_, she added in her mind.

"Jake isn't going to find out," Lilly said exasperatedly. Miley could just see her rolling her oceanic eyes. "It's all gonna work out. Hey wait, why isn't your mirror fogged?"

_Uh oh_.

"Miley Stewart, are you taking a _cold_ shower?" Lilly demanded, giggling ferociously. "You're not worried, you're a little too warm! Oh this is priceless!"

"Shut up, Lillian, before I pull you in here," she threatened then blushed. "After I get out of course."

"Uh huh."

Miley could hear the amused smirk in her voice. A tanned hand was thrust into the shower, turning off the faucets before disappearing. A towel came through next.

"Come on, get out and let's go back to sleep. I'm not missing out on my waffles just because your hormones have taken over your brain," Lilly ordered.

"Fine," the brunette grumbled, wrapping the towel tightly around her body before she stepped out. She locked eyes with Lilly as soon as she pulled back the curtain. In awe, she watched Lilly's cheeks flush before the blonde's eyes focused on a spot to the left.

"Hurry up and change. I give you sixty seconds before I come back in. I'm gonna dry your hair," she announced before scurrying out of the room.

Miley's heart was in her throat, confused and hopeful, thundering and shaking her entire body as she slid her warm, dry clothes over her smooth skin. It was fifty-nine seconds before Lilly burst back in; the brunette counted it. She ignored the butterflies as Lilly pushed her gently on her bench in front of the vanity, dimly lit so it wouldn't give either of them a headache.

Lilly switched on the hairdryer, long fingers massaging Miley's scalp gently. Deep blue eyes fluttered closed as she surrendered herself to the comforting feeling; she told Lilly once that's what her mama always did when Miley was upset or stressed out. She was touched her skater friend remembered. Soft strokes of a brush replaced her best friend's fingers. A sigh escaped Miley's lips as she rested her head against the firmness of the stomach behind her while Lilly concentrated on the sides of her hair. Soon, Miley was half-asleep on the bench.

"Miley?" Lilly's voice called to her through her fog of near sleep. The surfer sighed before lifting Miley easily into her arms. "At least hang on."

Miley weakly lifted an arm to wrap around Lilly's neck, and she was asleep before Lilly placed her gently on her bed. Lilly looked at her sleeping face for a moment, a look of adoration reflected in her eyes, before she curled up next to Miley and closed her eyes. The ex-popstar smiled in her sleep as Lilly rested her head on her shoulder and rested her hand on Miley's hip.

*L*I*L*E*Y*

"Jeeze, Lil, slow down before you choke," Mr. Stewart warned as he fixed up a plate for his tired daughter. Her face was on the counter, eyes closed. She looked so much like the six year old who'd fallen asleep backstage at his concert so many years ago.

"Can't help it, Mr. S," she grinned in between bites. "I love food!"

"It's starting to show," Jackson said irritatingly as he scooped up another waffle and drowned it in syrup.

"Shut up before I kick your butt all the way back to your dorm," the blonde growled. Miley looked at them drowsily.

"Shhhh," Miley groaned. "I'm trying to rest."

"Hannah and her big head are back," Lilly teased.

"Here, bud, I saved you a total of three out of the twenty seven I made," her dad smiled. "Eat up."

"Wanna go to the beach?" Lilly asked excitedly. "Ollie said the waves are amazing today."

"Sure."

"After that, wanna go to Rico's?"

"Sure."

"Then maybe come back here for a movie?"

"Sure."

"Can I have some of your waffles?"

"No."

"Aw man!" Lilly whined. "I was hoping you weren't paying attention!"

Miley sighed, throwing an orange at her. The blonde looked at it dubiously before peeling it, only to have it stolen my Jackson. Miley smiled to herself as Lilly chased her brother around the house in retribution.

*L*I*L*E*Y*

"I can't believe you two," Oliver grinned as they lay on the beach hours later to catch some sun and dry off.

"Two?" Lilly asked. "Miley came up with it, dragging along her poor, selfless best friend into yet another one of her poor thought out schemes."

"What scheme?" asked a familiar, annoying voice.

"Hey Jake," Oliver greeted without enthusiasm.

"Miley thought it'd be a good idea to pretend to be a surfer to impress her cousin," Lilly lied easily. "She almost drowned, had to give her CPR."

"Yum," their brunette friend teased, waggling his eyebrows. Miley just groaned in annoyance, flipping over so the sun could reach her stomach.

"Go away, Jake. You're not wanted here."

"The time you don't spend kissing your stupid fake lover could be spent kissing me," he grinned sleazily.

"We're busy," Lilly cut in. "Go away, idiot."

"Ooh," the actor taunted.

Oliver was about to get up and force him to go away just as Miley rolled over onto Lilly, attaching her lips to her surfer friend's addicting soft ones. She felt Lilly responding, and her heart took over. She ran her tongue over the blonde's lower lip before her mouth slipped open, inviting Miley in. Her fingers danced over Lilly's bare skin as she took her bottom lip between her teeth gently. The soft moan that emanated from Lilly's heavenly lips affected her in places no one else had before causing the ex-popstar to start pressing her lips gently to the soft skin of the surfer's neck, the blonde's nearly silent noises of agreement spurring her own.

The brunette tore away, breathing heavily and enveloped in a fire that spread through her veings. She shot him a look and said, "We're busy, Jake, get out of here."

With every breath she took, her exposed flesh made contact with Lilly's, sending shivers down her spine and her heart into a tizzy. Jake looked uncomfortable, hands folded over his pants, before he briskly walked away, muttering something about it not being over. Oliver stared into Miley's blue eyes with his mouth hanging open. Miley sat back, knees on either side of Lilly's hips. The oceanic eyes she loved so much were still closed as the owner of them breathed heavily, the motion brushing against the brunette.

"Want me to leave you two alone?" he asked hoarsely.

"Let's just go get some ice cream?" Lilly finally suggested in a quiet, lower voice than usual. Miley got up and offered the blonde her hand.

So there they sat at Rico's, Lilly sneaking glances at Miley licking her ice cream cone, Miley lapping up the cool treat rapidly to try and quench the fire inside her, Oliver shoveling his into his face, the previous scene forgotten for now. He would bring it back to the forefront of his mind when he was home tonight.


End file.
